Plasma reactors employed in microelectronic circuit fabrication can etch or deposit thin film layers on a semiconductor substrate. In a plasma reactive ion etch process, the etch rate, ion density, wafer voltage and wafer current are critical in controlling etch selectivity, wafer heating, etch striations, ion bombardment damage, etch stopping, feature size and other effects. Such control becomes more critical as feature size decreases arid device density increases. The main problem is that present techniques for measuring etch rate, ion density, wafer voltage and wafer current tend to be highly inaccurate (in the case of the wafer voltage) or must be performed by examining a test workpiece or wafer at the conclusion of processing (in the case of etch rate). There appears to be no accurate technique for measuring these parameters in “real time” (i.e., during wafer processing). As a result, the plasma reactor control parameters (source power, bias power, chamber pressure, gas flow rate and the like) must be selected before processing a current workpiece based upon prior results obtained by processing other workpieces in the chamber. Once target values for each of the reactor control parameters have been chosen to achieve a desired etch rate or a desired wafer voltage or a desired ion density, the target values must remain the same throughout the process step, and all efforts are dedicated to maintaining the chosen target values. If for example the chosen target value of one of the control parameters unexpectedly leads to a deviation from the desired processing parameter (e.g., etch rate), this error will not be discovered until after the current workpiece has been processed and then examined, and therefore the current workpiece or wafer cannot be saved from this error. As a result, the industry is typically plagued with significant losses in materiel and time.
A related problem is that plasma process evolution and design is slow and inefficient in that the discovery of optimal target values for the reactor control parameters of source power, bias power, chamber pressure and the like typically relies upon protracted trial and error methods. The selection of target values for the many reactor control parameters (e.g., source power, bias power, chamber pressure and the like) to achieve a particular etch rate at a particular wafer current (to control wafer heating) and at a particular wafer voltage (to control ion bombardment damage) and at a particular ion density (to control etch selectivity, for example) is a multi-dimensional problem. The mutual dependence or lack thereof among the various reactor control parameters (source power, bias power, chamber pressure, etc.) in reaching the desired target values of the process parameters (e.g., etch rate, wafer voltage, wafer current, ion density) is generally unknown, and the trial and error process to find the best target values for the reactor control parameters (bias and source power levels and chamber pressure) is necessarily complex and time consuming. Therefore, it is not possible to optimize or alter target values for the process parameters (e.g., etch rate, etc.) without a time-consuming trial and error process. Thus, real-time plasma process control or management has not seemed possible.